The Dark Empire
by Thefantasyqueen123
Summary: Voldemort didn't die in the last battle. Instead he was thrown into another universe, were he is the most trusted servant of the mysterious dark lord, Harry Potter, who rules half of the world called The Dark Empire. Will Voldemort stay the same or develop feelings for him? And can they survive as they go undercover in the light part? Contains: Dark Lord!Evil!MoD!Harry. LV/HP!
1. Chapter 1 A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

Pain shot through the back of Voldemorts head. It felt as if he was thrown away like a baseball, he did not like it. His ears caught up the sound of knocking on the door which became louder with every second and froze as if he was aware of something. He tried to open his eyes slowly and rubbed them with his bloodied hands. His vision became slowly clearer and his body rolled over to another place in the shadow as the light shone too bright.

Once his eyes were open, he stared at the high ceiling of a chamber what seemed like a sleeping room. This was not what he had expected. The last thing he remembered, was the battle at Hogwarts where he and the Potter boy fought. Voldemort thought he would die as his death spell rebounded together with the disarming spell. He could feel he wasn't dead, then what did happen? The headache increased due to the unanswered question and the knocking which suddenly stopped. He thanked God that the sound stopped even though he didn't believe in such a nonsense. That done, the door opened with a loud bang, revealing two shapes. A small one and a tall man, both smirking. Voldemort recognized them and jumped on the small boy, not caring for the pain.

The boy who had not expected that fell on the carpet floor through the impact of Voldemorts body on him. He frowned at the older man who strangled him with bloodied spidery pale hands. "Potter!", he said furiously. The raven haired boy began to get purple.

Two hands fold up on the other man wrists, trying to get the hands off the young boy. Voldemort noticed the other man.

"Lucius?!" He said unbelievingly. The man had dared touch and to stand up against him.

"Voldemort." He said fairlessly, but with a shred of respect. "Let the dark lord go." Out of shock his hands slackened and Lucius managed to free Harry, who was by now breathing heavily. He turned to the boy and stared at him in another light. Harry Potter was the bloody dark lord... As he repeated it many times in his mind, the colour was drained from his face.

But there was no way he was a dark lord, he was Dumbledore's little light lamb.

But look at Lucius, he looks serious about it, said another voice in his mind. A conflict started in his head and the ache became worse.

"Voldemort, Voldie...", Harry began who stood by now and looked healthier. He shook his head, while Voldemort stared at him unnerving.

"You know very well you shouldn't call me that in the open. Walls have ears, just like spies. Luckily I set up a silencing barrier after I thought there was something wrong." The young dark lord walked to the slytherin coloured king-sized bed on the opposite side of the room between the two large windows. He laid on it and stared at the painted snakes on the ceiling. His fingers closed around a black little book. He browsed through the whole book to the last page with writings on it. He read it.

"And did the experiment fail again?", he asked smirking. It took a moment before Voldemort noticed Harry talked to him. He decided to act like he was normal, so they wouldn't be suspicious of him in this crazy world. Before he could answer, Harry continued.

"You know, you don't have to try murdering your lord for something you couldn't do." he said lazily. "Or couldn't you resist trying to kill me because you lost to me in a duel last week?", he smirked. No way he lost to that brat, he thought, but didn't say that.

"Okay. You got me little brat." he said a little teasingly, while wanting to choke himself. Lucius frowned and put a tuft of his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Don't speak about Lord Hadrian such fool words." Lucius said briskly. "You may be the most trusted servant of the Dark Lord and highly respected, but you even have to respect your superior." he finished. Potter smiled amused at them, while Voldemorts throat dried out. He felt dizzy. He wouldn't serve the boy in miserable life. He felt slowly his conscious slipping. The dark lord seemed to notice that to and ordered Lucius to enervate him.

It felt like he was put under 230 Volt when he was enervated. He jumped up from the shock and leaned against the white stone walls.

"So now you're awake. Let's get onto more important things. He came off the bed and walked to Voldemort. His hands grabbed the others and placed a red glowing potion in it. He did the same with Lucius and then walked back to the bed, deciding it was more comfortable than standing.

"I expect that Severus did his work well and this will last for months, my lord?" Malfoy asked raising one brow.

"You know Severus. If he couldn't brew this, he isn't worthy being my potions master." He nodded and gestured them both to drink it. Lucius did it without hesitate, while Voldemort scanned the potion first. When Harry's gaze fell on him he decided to drink in, while still doubting. He choked almost as he felt the burning foul liquid gliding through his throat.

"Oh yeah, yours is quite horrible." The dark lord added uncaring. Voldemort glared at him, while he shrank.

"What's happening?", he asked warily. Harry stared at him with a know-it-all look.

"You're de-aging to your 13 years old body. Did that failed experiment corrode your brains?" He asked expressionless. The other didn't answer. Instead he walked to the big mirror in the corner and stared at himself as his body became younger. He turned his gaze to Lucius who now didn't look like a Malfoy. He looked like a Potter and Harry Potter to be exact.

"Why do we look like this.", Voldemort asked bluntly. Harry stared at him with piercing red eyes.

"Really? The experiment did affect your mind? Or are you playing with me?", he said dangerously. Voldemort really wanted to crucio him to hell for using such a tone against him, but got a hold onto himself just in time and shook his head seriously. "I forgot...", Voldemort knew it sounded lame but he had no idea what else to say.

Harry took out his wand and set up a silencing barrier big enough for the three of them.

"Listen good, because I will repeat it once more and if you don't want to test my patience, don't interrupt nor ask this again.", he waited for any reaction. The 13 years old boy nodded and the other continued.

"We, Draco, You and I, are going on a mission to The Republic of Light, the enemy of me and The Dark Empire." He said as if he explained this to a five years old. Voldemort nodded understandingly. "There we will enter the replica of Hogwarts in Russia where Priest Dumbledore, also the headmaster of the school, resides often. As Dumbledore is our target, he needs to die to stop this war, so the Dark side can win and take over the other half of the world."Voldemort decided that the leader of the republic was in fact Dumbledore, as he put one and one together. Really was that old goat a Priest.

"But don't be fooled by the man. You shouldn't underestimate him." he warned. "I know him from thousand years ago and I suspect he has at least a horcrux to stay alive."

Voldemort looked shocked. The old goat had killed someone if he had really made one. It was unbelievable. When Harry saw the others face, he too admitted. "Yes, I was also surprised when I first came to that conclusion, but it's not for sure. Well, over to the plan. We are going to enroll in Hogwarts as Harry Luciance and Tom Riddle with the muggleborn train.", he smirked, while Voldemort wondered what purpose the train had.

"Then we will spy on him and get close to find out about his immortality. It will take quite long, but if it isn't finished in a year, then we will return. Staying to long in the light will burn." he added, half joking half not. His gaze went for a moment to Lucius. "Lucius here will play my role in The Empire as the Emperor. The people need me and we don't want Dumbledore knowing we are going, leaving this behind. Lucius you know what to do, right?"

The aristocrat gave a sharp nod. "Always covering my body and face in your usual robes so no one would see me. Act like you and don't talk to much to everyone outside the Inner Circle. Plans, strategies and important news I will write you through the connection book, my lord." Harry looked approvingly.

Voldemort wondered why the boy wouldn't like to show his face and how he looked so young as he told that he knew the goat 1000 years ago. Wouldn't Dumbledore recognize Potter as he knew him? The last question he said out loud unaware of what he did. He was rewarded by a cutting spell and fell against the mirror that broke by the impact.

" One more question about this and I won't have mercy, even if it's you. Consider yourself lucky." Harry stood tall over him. Voldemort noticed he was quick to walk from the bed to the corner where he laid. He lowered his wand. Voldemort now really wondered where his wand was, but couldn't feel it in his pockets. He felt furiously and embarrassed to be at his enemy's mercy.

"To answer your question. No, he wouldn't. Thousand years ago, when I studied with him in the original Hogwarts, I glamoured myself. That time I was a shy closed boy, that didn't want to reveal his true self. Now I still don't reveal my true self to everyone who doesn't belong to my inner circle. But this time it's not because of my shyness. It's because people shouldn't know about me. It benefits me and nobody can betray me if they want to take my power and the Empire. Tom, get your memories back soon, because I don't like how you are now.", he said icily, while he turned, put on his hood to hide his face and walked past a bowing Lucius out of the room.

When Malfoy was sure the Dark Lord was far enough away to not hear them, he turned to the boy who was trying get up.

"Keep going on like this, Tommy boy.", Voldemort shot a death glare at him, but he ignored it.

"And next I will be the dark lord's favourite and second." he turned and walked out of the door, while Voldemort swore that he would torture Lucius till he was insane if everything would turn normal.

This was going to be a long day, he thought as he slumbered to sleep.

**Yeah, guess what? I thought up a new story. The idea came up suddenly while I sat in the car. I can't guarantee a new chapter soon, nor the continuation, but if many people like it through reviewing, favouring and following, then of course I will continue. Tell me what you think about it. The plot and it's writing. Yes, without beta cuz I wanna try it. I think this story will be light slash between Harry and Voldemort, and Harry and Dumbledore. Yes, there is some tension between them. Also, the summary sucks. Yes I know... But I hope this chapter made it more clear. Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks in advance. ^^**

**XThefantasyqueen123**

**Words: 2,019**


	2. Chapter 2 Royals in disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2: Royals in disguise**

Harry slowly walked through the white marble big halls of Salazar Slytherin's palace which was inherited by him along with a few artefacts. Though Salazar had three heirs, most of the inheritances were given to him as he was his favorite, albeit he wasn't a blood relation of him. When he thought back to the man who was once his saviour and inspiration, his sadness came back. The dark lord could do nothing to get him back to the living world, it wasn't in his -no- their power to do such a thing. He dismissed that thought as he had to focus his attention to the present.

He noticed as he centralized his attention to the enviroment that everyone who he came across bowed to him respectfully, but he didn't mind them. He most of the time did not care. As a dark lord he had many things to do and keep it up, paying attention to his minor followers was something not in his agenda.

He walked further through the hall, his thoughts were concentrated on his plans and Tom. Tom indeed wasn't his old self. The man would never disobey a serious direct order from himself in front of his followers, the inner circle included. He neither looked healthy when some general information was given to him. Harry wondered how much impact the failed experiment had on the other. The young lord was little worried about him. Tom was after all his most trusted and best servant. He was even dared he to say it- a friend to him, that was a great achievement since Harry had only considered two people his friends. One named Salazar Slytherin, the other Albus Dumbledore.

Memories flashed through his mind as the name Albus Dumbledore was whispered through his head. That man was a good actor, acting as if he were his friend. But betrayed him in the end. That time he was foolish, but a second time he now wouldn't let happen as he will take revenge on his ex-friend. He shook that thought off telling himself he would get it anyway. Revenge wasn't important now, when his plan failed before they even tried and then focused himself on the fact that his plan would soon be ruined if Tom stayed this way. He probably needed another tactic and quick, the plan was going soon in motion.

His brains worked on top speed, when he heard light footsteps coming his way. He recognized the steps, Lucius Malfoy. Harry sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he hated the older man, still he was just so annoying. The blond man followed and assisted him one-third of the day as if he had nothing to do. Harry had thought he would in the end stop with that habit due to exhaustion or detection of his displeasure, nevertheless he got it wrong.

The lord was sure Malfoy head wanted to take Tom's place as his favourite and would do anything for it though. However both Harry and Tom knew that was never going to happen since they were on a different level in almost everything.

Harry heard the steps coming closer, yet he didn't stop. That was unfitting for a dark lord to wait for a minor, not that he minded that, in fact he couldn't care less about it, but he just didn't want to stop. The sounds of the steps became louder. Harry could make up the man was walking fast or running. He guessed the first option since following the pureblood etiquettes it wasn't polite to run in a palace.

Soon he walked next to Harry, gasping, but trying to keep his figure, successfully. Not that Harry had expected different. Lucius had built up a good condition while following him for years. Harry suddenly hoped his son Draco wouldn't do the same when he was older.

"You shouldn't walk fast like a stupid in the halls. Do you want to get all their attentions? You know, you're lucky no one asked you anything, because that could have ruined the plan before it started and my patience.", Harry said dangerously, not looking at the older man. He usually didn't mind too much, but with the pressure of the plan and the 'illness' of Tom on his shoulders, he was totally stressed and aggravated with the slightest things.

"Please forgive me, my lord.", he squirmed, hoping he wouldn't be punished.

"Have you and Severus prepared everything?" He suddenly asked, dismissing the other subject. Lucius sighed an inaudible sigh of relief at the change of subject and answered proudly. "Yes, my lord." They both turned around a corner and walked to the end of the hall. Lucius opened the big wooden doors of the meeting hall, but not before cutting his hand with a sharp small knife he had always with him and put the blood over the door. The room and the door included had strong and almost unbreakable wards and spells put on it. Only members of the inner circle could go in through using their blood willingly. That's why they used this room to make important plans and reveal secrets.

As some of the enemy could do legilimency, the room also had spells to alter their minds and let them forget what happened if Harry wanted, so mind reading would be useless. Once his followers were in the room, they would remember everything as spies couldn't get there guaranteed.

Lucius bowed while keeping the door open for his master. The dark lord walked in slowly, so did Lucius when he followed him behind and closed the door. Everyone in the magical candle lighted room without windows, bowed for the dark lord when he approached his throne at the head of the table.

"Raise my faithful followers.", he said loudly, while he sat on his comfortable chair. The eleven members of the inner circle obeyed him and sat in their chairs, waiting for the dark lord to begin the meeting.

"As you all know, the plan will start soon, very soon.", he began will taking off his hood, revealing an excited Harry.

"I don't tolerate any mistakes on your part as it is all clear to you.", he said strictly. The inner circle nodded all, showing they understood their lord. Harry turned his gaze to a beautiful black-haired woman.

"Bella, I suppose you got some more information about the could-be-mudbloods and their families?" he asked with a voice that didn't tolerate declination. Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, my lord. In the capital there are up to 50 families. Will that be enough?" she asked neutrally, though Harry knew otherwise. The Dark Lord nodded and he turned to the two men on the opposite side of the Lestrange.

"Antonin, Barty. You know your orders." Harry asked, although it sounded more like a command.

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison. The dark lord wove the words away.

"I think it's the good opportunity to call me from now on Harry or Mr. Luciance till I return. We don't want to be found out by something like that, right?" he said. The others doubted about that, but didn't dare to contradict him.

"My L-, I mean Harry.", another deatheater, Mulciber, began still not used to address the lord informally. "If I may ask a question?" he asked, looking for the young boy to approve. Harry didn't say anything what meant he was still listening and he could continue.

"Were is Tom? He should be ready soon too." he said, while looking at the empty chair at the right side of the lord. Unlike many members of the inner circle who were jealous of Tom, he liked him. He squirmed when Harry's expression changed to a stressed one, that always didn't mean something good. Harry was indeed not happy with that question and decided not to answer. Mulciber noticed and didn't say anything further.

"Severus." he addressed the man in black hiding his face. "You shouldn't hide yourself, it's not polite. I would appreciate it if you pull off that hood." Severus moved uneasy, but couldn't go against the direct orders of his lord. His hands went to his hood and pulled it of, revealing a snake-like face, he blushed, while Harry studied him and the others chuckled lightly. Harry clapped once his hands, looking satisfied, turning all the attention to him.

"Good job, you look exactly like Tom in public. Now only the acting, but I don't think that's difficult since you and Tom quite look like each other." Severus huffed.

"Now over to how the meetings will continue." He took his wand and non-verbally let 11 the same black books appear. With another sweep of his wand each book flew to one of the inner circle members. Some looked with wide eyes at the 'gift' of their lord while others tried to keep their composure.

"Just as I told you last week, these are the connection books. You can always write me important things. I expect at least from one of you a report of what is going on here once a week, while I'm gone. Don't worry about the safety of it, I've put spells on it personally. Also, neither mind the memory wards, as you'll remember things what I deem important. Assist each other when they are in trouble, we do not want such issues." He stood up and looked at his followers one by one.

"This mission is important, do not fail, and the victory will be ours." he said like a leader. The others cheered loudly. Harry walked away to the big door of the room, while the deatheaters calmed down. Before he opened the door he turned his eyes for the last time at his minions. "Betrayal shall be punished by endless torture if you have not first seen death."he said icily, while the others sharply nodded. Then he walked out of the room pulling his hood on.

Harry walked the same way back to Voldemort's wing in his palace, again people were bowing when he came across them. When he arrived he quickly walked in closing the door behind him. He scanned over the room searching for the man who was now a boy. He found him in the same place as where he left him. He quickly walked to the other who looked dead. It was clear the dark lord was troubled by it. He tried to feel any heartbeat in the wrist artery and sighed relieved as he felt one. It seemed like the man was sleeping. Harry who had still his wand in his hand pointed it at the wound of Voldemort he gave to him and quickly muttered a healing spell. The wound closed immediately. Then he swept his wand again. The robes changed to grey muggle clothing which muggles were forced to wear. He did the same with himself and looked in the half-broken mirror, approvingly.

"Enervate." Voldemort jumped on his feet, already knowing what happened after he got the spell sent to him a half hour ago. He scowled and didn't look good. When he saw it was Potter he really wanted to try strangling him again, but he had a wand and Voldemort had nothing.

"Listen. As you are now, we could fail this. What I need now is your word. Swear you will behave like a light boy when we are on a mission except for self-defence or things I too would approve using dark magic and neither reveal our real identities." he said seriously.

Before he could complain, Harry added. "I'll teach you wandless dark magic in exchange for it, of course after this mission." he said frustrated, towering above the other.

Voldemort realized his enemy was able to do dark wandless magic, no not his enemy, that boy. Even in the seventy years he lived he could only do the easiest spells without wand. His brain ran at full speed as he sought an answer for that. Then he remembered the boy seemed like 13 but in fact he was over thousand years old.

This was a good opportunity to learn more about it and the other didn't look like as if he wanted to trick him. But still, working with your enemy was something not high on his what-to-do list. On the other side, what could he do here? He was entirely confused by the strange occurences and was determined to search out what was happening. Maybe he would find that if he stayed longer with the other boy. Not that he had much of a choice, Harry's glare didn't tolerate any declination. He nodded, approving with the other.

"It will be an unbreakable vow. Not that it has much effect to both of us, since you have horcruxes and I'm the Master of Death, but it will hurt more than the cruciatus and for a long time. With or without body." he said, while Voldemort didn't look happy at the revelation Potter in this crazy world was the Master of Death and knew about his horcruxes. Well, that at least proves why he was immortal.

Harry held out a hand before him, piercing red eyes looked at Tom's brown eyes trying to study him. Voldemort took his hand showing no expression and Harry pointed at their hands.

"Do you, Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear you will behave like a light boy when we are on a mission except for self-defence or things I too would approve using dark magic.", Harry hissed in Parsletongue. Voldemort was not surprised by the switch of language as the vow would be more efficient and serious that way. He was instead more taken back by the fact that they didn't need a third person as Harry was the bounder. Voldemort thought the old goat and he could only do that. But well, he could have expected it, strange things happening in this world.

"I do.", Voldermort hissed back. A light string bounded them.

"Do you swear not to reveal our plans to the enemy expect for my approval or forced and neither reveal our identities to my dislike, that will become too fatal." Another bright line bended from Harry's hand to the other.

"I do." He said neutrally. "Do you, Hadrian aka Harry James Potter, swear that if I still uphold the oath you will teach me wandless dark magic after the mission."

"Yes, I do. So mote it be." The last stream of fire weaved around the pair. Then the streams glowed brightly and disappeared leaving traces of the vow behind on their skins. Harry looked quite satisfied and quickly grabbed Tom by his wrists, apparating them to a big room.

He looked around and saw the room was entire covered in blue neon light coming from the enchanted torches on the stone walls. The big room was almost empty. Their only stood on throne right before the fireplace with blue fire shining brightly.

Voldemort's eyes glided to the three men standing in front of the fire, attention turned to them when they arrived.

"Harry.", they said in unison, the name still tasted strange on their tongues. Harry nodded. He walked over to them and Voldemort followed silently behind.

"Everything is ready. Draco on his place?" He asked casually. Malfoy's hood he had pulled over his head moved slightly up and down. Harry assumed it was a nod.

" We all wish you good luck." They said respectfully. Harry pointed at Lucius and with a swish of his wand his robes changed to the same ones as Harry had a few minutes ago. The boy gave hesitantly his wand to the elder, already missing it.

"Be careful with it. I may not need it but to me it's my treasure.", Lucius nodded reassuringly. Then he turned to the other men who watched the whole scene.

"Antonin, Barty. You need to come on the stage in exactly 30 minutes. Thirty, do you understand?" The two men showed they understood. After he was sure they did Harry took of his glasses and gave them to Lucius who put them in his pocket.

"You don't need it?" Voldemort blurred out before he even knew. The four people watched him with strangely and that Lucius git even smirked at him.

"They are my reading glasses. And I don't need them, it's a weakness anyway." He said casually, although Voldemort knew Harry paid more attention to him. In the corner of his eyes he saw Lucius disappointed he wasn't punished for his foul behaviour.

"Your eyes." Lucius commented. Harry slapped his forehead, cursing inwardly himself for forgetting such a stupid thing. "Thank you, Lucius." He snapped his fingers and glamoured himself. Now he had emerald-green eyes instead of read ones.

"Well, we will leave now." Harry again grabbed Voldemort and apparated, only this time they found themselves in an abandoned small alley between a row houses.

"Act.", he said curtly, but Tom did understand. He frowned. Taking orders from his enemy, was lower on his-to-do list than allying with him, but he stayed quiet. They walked in a random direction of the filthy alley, not knowing which way they went nor were it led to. As they walked further though the what seemed like an endless way, Harry who stood in front of Tom abruptly stopped. Tom wondered why and looked over the smaller boys shoulder. He saw they were at the dead-end of the alley and in the dead-end they saw a few children aged from five till fifteen looking bad and filthy all sheltering together under one old blanket on the ground.

"Hi..." Harry said. not knowing what else to say. The children looked more afraid and stared at him with watery eyes, not only the young ones, but the older children as well.

"Hermoine." They prayed silently. The two boys wondered what they were doing and why they were scared. The couldn't have known the pair were half-bloods and not muggleborns, or could they?

"Reducto." someone behind them cried. Harry ducked instinctively, just like Tom. The spell missed them a few inches. They turned just around as the second spell flew to them. Voldemort reacted quickly, covering them with a wandless protective shield. Harry cursed inwardly hoping they hadn't been seen in the alley apparating, by the attacker.

The person stopped attacking after she saw the shield. "You are muggleborns too.", she said dumbfounded. Harry took a good look at her. She didn't look as bad as the other children, who were orphans or trash, he supposed. She wore normal grey muggle clothes and her brown hair in a ponytail. In her hand she had a twig, holding out as if it was a wand. Scowling inaudible to everyone except for Tom who stood close enough to him to her it. The girl had done the same when he was at her age and wandless. He had rather liked it to keep that trick hidden, only available to himself, but it seemed like another person discovered it as well.

She lowered her twig and walked to them. Tom looked suspiciously at her, wondering what she would do. She took out her hand and introduced herself. "Hermoine Granger." Muggles and mudbloods were really naive, Harry and Tom both thought.

Harry who now stood next to Tom, accepted her hand first. "Harry Luciance." Tom then did the same, acting with all he skills he had to hide his hate for mudbloods. He smiled charmingly.

"Tom Riddle." As Hermoine took their names in, she decided that they were really muggleburns as their last names were muggle names. Of course she had thought about the fact they could lie, but the longer boy didn't look good, he was too pale and had some scratches on his hands. She guessed they were abused by their muggle family for being a muggleborn. It happened much the last time.

"You are quite skilled to do a protego wandlessly and easily.", she complimented. Tom raised a brow.

"How so?" he asked innocently.

"Not all of us can do wandless magic this easily. Even spells like making shields are the easiest ones to do wandless, I haven't seen any muggleborn or wizard doing this so easily, while not even prepared. Were did you learn that by the way? Not many muggleborns practice magic in the open or even in their own houses. I assume you two teached yourself." This time Harry answered, while he got the feeling Tom lost his memory about this too.

"Yes, we practiced it in a secretive place. Uhm..." He acted guilty. "Sorry but we do not want to reveal that place." The girl seemed to understand.

"The walls could have ears, just like spies. You know never for sure." She whispered softly, while Harry was annoyed by the reprise of his words he said minutes ago to Tom.

"Please walk further. It's uncomfortable talking here.", she offered. The boys agreed and walked to the poor children with Hermoine following them. The orphans trembled, showing them they didn't want the boys close to them.

"Please take a seat on the-eh- ground." she said sort of politely. Harry and Tom did as she said and took place on the filthy ground, on the opposite of the orphans, where some rats even slept. Tom and Harry both hated this sort of situation and wanted to changes the enviroment quickly to something nice, but kept a hold of themselves.

"Sorry, for this...uhm...", Harry waved understandingly, telling her non-verbally that it was fine by him.

"Samantha, kids.", she said like a parent although she didn't look older than thirteen. "Don't be so shy." But they didn't move. She sighed and apologized again.

"They don't like newbies and outsiders. They all have bad experiences at such young ages." she pitied them and gave them a plastic bag full of food, that Tom noticed only now. The orphans quickly took it like beasts. Harry looked at them, he unlike Hermoine had no mercy with them. In his opinion this was what muggleborns and muggles earned. They were beasts, beasts that needed to be tamed. He was again lost in his thoughts of the past, snapping out of it when Hermoine began to talk.

"What are you doing here by the way? I can't remember seeing you here once. Did something happen?" she asked worried, partly suspicious, while taking her own bread out of her bag offering them a part of it. Harry shook his head and thanked her, while Tom stayed quiet.

"Our parents threw us on the streets a moment ago, when they knew we had magic. Tom was adopted into our former family by the way.", he looked sad as if he wanted to cry. Hermoine stared at them horrified. "That's unhuman. I'm so sorry.", she muttered.

"It's not your fault..." he wrapped his hands around his knees and pulled them closer to him.

"It's all the fault of the dark lord and his minions.", she said not hesitating. This conversation was quite interesting to Harry as it was all about him and he continued.

"Yes, you're right. Won't they hear us talking bad about him?", he asked scared. She shook her head. Harry smirked softly. Oh how wrong she was.

"It's safe here. I put some silencing spells here. They're not really strong but acceptable.", she said proudly.

In the next following minutes, Harry and Hermoine talked about their situations and their backgrounds. Then the subject changed again to the dark lord and then to magic theories and spells. Harry found an intelligent study mate in her and so did the girl. All the time Tom and the other children stayed silent watching their conversation.

Before Harry knew the thirty minutes were over and he heard a crack of apparation nearby to them. They stopped talking and warily looked around for any signs of people. "The Death eaters routine today?" Hermoine whispered.

"It's seems like it.", Harry replied with fearful big eyes. Voldemort wondered what the purpose of that routine was, he noticed the frightened gazes of the children and supposed it wasn't something mudbloods would like, included himself as he was disguised as one of them.

As he wondered about that, a spell missed him just an inch. He could conclude it was a cruciatus and thanked for the first time in his life good luck he wasn't hit by it. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a deatheater coming their way with no escape.

"This is no good. Seems like someone tipped them off." Harry knew she was now really suspicious of them.

"Seems like it.", he said neutrally, keeping his head cool. "Can any of you apparate?"

"How do we suppose to know that?!" Hermoine said stressed. It was clear they had to fight their way out.

A second spell flew to them while Hermoine put up a shield. To Hermoine's horror her shield broke by the strong cruciatus curse and she flew backwards to the wall. The orphans walked to her unconscious body and tried to wake her up and heal her wounds, some with wandless magic others with the twig Hermoine had held in her hands. Muggleborns are really pathetic, Harry thought.

At that same moment a second spell flew towards him. Harry noticed just in time to conjure his own shield which held it. Harry saw the other was surprised at his quick reaction and saw the opening to defeat him. He let down his shield and readied for an attack, only to find himself on the ground writhing.

He looked up and saw another death eater. "You lowly scum.", he managed to bring out.

They both walked closer to him and the orphans and stood in front of the dark lord in disguise. "Mudbloods are the filthy ones. Scream for me." he strengthened his spell, but Harry didn't scream. Instead he was furious about the fact they had dared to crucio him. He was sure he had given the order to his two inner circle members, who led this raid, not to let the death eater squads to use the cruciatus, but it seemed these gits disobeyed his direct orders. In front of him... Nonetheless even on him... That was the point Harry snapped. All the time he had tried to act and look weak. But couldn't let this go, he won't allow his own people to crucio him.

Tom walked to the boy, a hand pointed at the two, preparing to send a spell. Protecting the boy, he thought. He wondered if he reached a new level of insanity.

"No.", Harry said, looking scary. Even Tom had to admit he didn't want to be the target of this Harry. The dangerous boy pulled himself up with his bare hands laboriously and stood tiredly on his feet.

"I'll finish it.", he said dangerously. He let a part of his magic free. The unfortunate men were engulfed by the cold and ruthless power and flew backwards pressed into the ground by his power. In their eyes he could see they feared him. Harry only answered with an insane smile, rather enjoying it all.

"Crucio.", he said mercilessly. The air around him collected itself in his hands, a black beam was revealed and shot at the deatheaters. The men both screamed highly and made spastic movements on the ground, eyes closed through the pain. What seemed like years, Harry lifted the spell after five minutes exactly. Voldemort watched those five minutes with pleasure, but also confusion. He wondered what had happened to the latter, what his strange power was and why the crucio was black instead of red. On all those questions he promised himself to find the answer later. One thing he knew for sure. Never underestimate and piss of the Master of Death.

Harry's eyes began to change red slowly. The deatheaters who had by now opened their eyes partly almost fainted of horror when they recognized him.

Before they could reveal his identity he had already sent two green curses in the same way like the cruciatus at them, finishing them in front of the children. Harry could feel the eyes of them staring at his back, but he didn't care.

"Tom.", he said lowly. Tom's eyes turned from the dead bodies to Harry, who was by now clenching his chest at the place of his heart if he was seeing it right. The boy stood with his back to them all.

"It hurts." he muttered curtly and then fell on the ground in his own black strange liquid he threw up unconscious. Voldemort had really no idea what to do. Help Potter? Fight to protect the muggleborns or whatever? One thing was for sure, this wasn't going according the plan. Neither his nor Harry's. He didn't know what the black liquid was but he was sure it wasn't good.

Another deatheater ran quickly their way and Tom prepared himself, but when he saw him closer he noticed a whole squad behind him. The halted and studied the enviroment. Tom noticed the leader of them, Barty Crouch, looking from Tom to Harry and again back at him. Did he know about the plan? Tom thought.

"Don't fight. We are with more. You are all under arrest. Guys take them." He ordered with a stale face. While they obeyed him, taking some quick looks at the dead bodies, he turned his face to Tom.

"You there. Take your friend if he's still alive. We don't want filthy blood on our robes." Tom glared at him but did as he say. Knowing that if Barty took the dark lord it would be suspicious and if the other deatheaters did, they would do it too coarse.

Tom gently took Harry, knowing that the Tom of this world would do so, and walked to the mailbox, which was a portkey. Barty had his wand pointed on them to make sure they didn't flee.

"As much as I want to kill you all, for reducing our units, it's up to the dark lord to decide for your punishment." he said dangerously, though Tom knew it was all acted. He even was amused. Knowing the dark lord was in disguise and watching not knowing people interacting with him was quite entertaining.

Now what did he say about what was coming next? Tom thought, looking at the bad looking boy. The Muggleborn Train.

**Not beta-ed so sorry for my mistakes. Thanks Ava Taggart, the followers and favours! You really encouraged me writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter won't be up soon due to homework, yes homework in the holidays. Of course if many follow, favour and review, I think it will be possible to update soon. ^^**

**XThefantasyqueen123**

**Words: 5,267**


	3. Chapter 3 Slytherin's Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3: Slytherin's Dungeons**

Lucius disguised as the dark lord sat on the black-and-silver king size bed of his master, reading the daily prophet. Studying, his grey eyes stared at the front page. There on the picture he stood with his beautiful wife Narcissa waving to the reporters.

He shut the newspaper and flung it across the room straight into the trashcan. A smile formed on his face and the man chuckled softly inwardly. The press really believed everything. Fools. He, actually his doppelganger, and Narcissa were supposedly on a cosy vacation to the Italian islands for weeks. Leaving their son and disinherited. When he the thought of Draco popped up, tears appeared in his eyes. The man had just stopped them from rolling over his cheeks. He had to sacrifice his only son for the ultimate plan. Although the Light killed no children unlike some people of the dark, there still was a possibility.

He thought back to the betrayal in his son's grey eyes which he inherited from him. He had disinherited his son mercilessly, humiliated and abused the boy in front of the press. And there his miserable life did not yet stopped. He was the distraction, the bait, in the plan of his master and had to survive on his own. Lucius wondered what will happen to them if Draco really died. He was sure his wife would die of grief. And he? He shook his head and said to himself that he shouldn't think of it. Harry had promised that he would do his best to keep Draco alive and there he had but to but all his hope in.

He was startled from his thoughts when someone moments later knocked on the doors of the room slightly. He blinked the tears away quickly and then called: "Enter."

The door opened and a milky white man appeared. He walked in and closed the door. Bending he showed respect to the Dark Lord while he deep inside cursed the other. He felt nothing for showing the other respect. The only one for whom he was going to bend was the real dark lord, but it was Harry's direct order to do that and he didn't dare to disobey him. He did not want to end up like the two Death Eaters that they had lost during the raid half an hour ago. He shivered. Lucius raised a brow. Even when the other guy had his hood on which hided his face, Barty still knew the man was curious as he held his head awry.

"Report of the raid." Lucius commanded with pleasure. That was not escaped Barty. He frowned in displeasure.

"44 families picked up and taken. 2 Death Eaters death, my lord. " He adressed the doppelganger like he would address the dark lord. He neither liked it, but it sounded believable for others. He was statisfied with his acting skill that could almost be compared to the skills of his master and his second.

He eyed the other who kept himself cool like Harry would have, but he knew him better. He was a frustrated type. Personality won't change.

"What happened, Barty?" The said man caught a hint of stress in his voice which sounded like Harry's voice yet didn't at all. With his hand he went through his straw coloured hair and sighed. Then he looked serious.

"He killed them. The Mongols hit him with two crucios. " The tension in the room was getting worse. Lucius said nothing, then Barty continued.

"Unconscious. I think _he_ used it if I got it right. The description _his brother_ gave sounded like that..." he mumbled. A second silence followed. This one longer than the first. Barty decided to break it and looked at his watch.

"We have to go, my lord. The mudblood train will ride in about 1 hour. " Lucius nodded and walked out of the room with Barty, who opened the door and closed it, following behind. Together they walked thourh the big palace with many roads, and secret passages that only Harry knew, to the dungeons.

When they stood in front of the dungeons Barty stopped swearing inwardly due to exhaustion and Lucius cheered up a bit by the servants who bowed to him.

Barty already opened the door and closed it when they came both through it. They stood in a round room with 5 doors. Barty shuddered slightly. He came often in the dungeons for the pleasure to torture the prisoners, but he still didn't trust the dangerous dungeons of the Palace. It was the Palace of Salazar Slytherin himself. The thing that unnerved Barty the most was the bright green luminous stuff between the black stoned walls, which actually should be cement.

The dark lord made move to head to the third door, while Crouch rapidly ran to the door opened it once again. They walked in the large room where already three people sat in their chairs and two stood by the door. They stood up and bowed. The fun dripped off his face and even with a hood on it was easy to notice.

"My lord, if I may be so bold to ask. Why are you so happy? It is so unlike you. " said Bellatrix annoyed. Lucius wasn't happy with her comment. He understood what she meant and took again the attitude of how he should behave. He wanted to punish the other, but couldn't as Bellatrix didn't do anything wrong in the presence of none other than a part of the Inner Circle in a safe room. He was disappointed that his master knew this in advance.

"Raise, my faithful followers." he commanded neutrally. The three others obeyed him and sat back in their chairs. While Lucius walked to the throne in the middle and sat in it, Barty did the same but towards his own seat.

"I think it's time. Avery, Rudolphus, bring me the families. " The two wizards that stood by the big door nodded and walked out the door, one walked to the direction of the first door, the other to the direction of the second. When Avery walked in the first room, he saw several children, mudbloods, of different ages. Frightened glances were focused on him while his wand he had focused on themby now.

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and read out loud. "The children: Alice, Florian, Mike Adams and Riche and Christopher Anderson. Raise your hands. " he said brutely. He looked around the room with about 60 children. None of them raised their hand on. He frowned.

"If you don't everyone gets a crucio. And said children won't even speak their parents before their death. " he said threatening yet sweet. The children looked at each other to warily. Eventually five hands of the said soon-to-be-orphans raised. Some of the young children were crying fierce. But the man didn't pay attention to it and huffed as if he did this more often.

"Come here!" said the man strictly. They walked slowly to the man who began to lose his temper.

"Follow." he said curtly. He walked out of the room and waited at the door until the kids were out of the room. Then after closing the door he led them away. The same thing happened with the parents in the second room.

After a while Hermione started to vibrate. She too was in the same chamber, sitting on the ground, her eyes without hope focused on the enviroment. It was empty compared to 30 minutes ago. And more hopeless. Most knew how they could use magic, but without a wand or a twig many could do nothing. The wards against magic also didn't help.

She felt something moving against her arm and looked at the figure who was moving. She frowned when she saw that Harry was conscious. He rubbed his eyes and moaned. It felt like he was skinned alive by the demons themselves. When his vision cleared, he looked straight into the eyes of Tom that looked at him stressed and annoyed. He pointed with his index finger to his own eyes. Harry understood it right away and hid his eyes behind his hands. Non-verbally he used a spell on his eyes to make then green again. Then again he looked up and Tom nodded that it was okay. He sighed as he felt a stitch pain in his arm. He looked at where it came from and noticed Hermione had hit him.

He looked at the other indignantly. Deep down he hoped that she had seen nothing. He could hit his head at his own carelessness.

"You traitor!" she said loudly. The eyes in the room focused on them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, trying to keep his act up, while cursing in the back of his head.

"You have led them in that street!" she said angrily. "You and your brother." A small hand tugged at Hermoine's sleeve. She turned and looked straight into the Brown eyes of a girl no older than 6. Her expression changed.

"Samantha." she said tenderly. "What is it?"

"They aren't spies." she said bluntly.

"Not again, Sammie. I know they look innocent, but-"

"No, let me finish my story! Listen to me and the... the others." Tears formed in her eyes, Harry supposed the others were already taken. "Don't ignore us. Listen to the whole story. They have saved us. They were the bravest of us. Harry was even under the cruciatus because we did nothing. If he and Tom were not there, then we were cruciod to insanity and perhaps even death. They have done nothing else than to have saved us! "

"Sammie... "she petted her head. Then she looked apologetic to Harry and Tom.

"Sorry I prejudiced you ... Thank you for saving us. Can you forgive me? "she looked at the dirty floor shamefully.

Tom looked at Harry who nodded. If they weren't here in disguise on a bloody annoying mission, he would have tsked. Mudbloods were too naive, believing almost everything. Though Tom could see a bit mistrust in the hazel brown eyes of Potter's old mudblood friend. Harry also could.

She sighed relieved, but tears appeared in her eyes, rolling of her cheeks. She sobbed.

"Seems like we will all have to say goodbye to our parents..." Tom wondered why, but didn't question her.

"I wonder why we aren't called yet. They are now at Y." Hermoine informed them.

"Maybe we have done the worst. Killing the two death eaters." Harry pointed out. Right after words came out, the door open again. Harry turned towards the only visible exit. His eyes met those of Avery. His eyes widened slightly, but it betrayed nothing. When Harry turned his gaze, so Avery wouldn't do something stupid that betrayed them, the other man did the same and Avery went back to work. The other children, except for Hermione, Harry, Tom and Samantha, were pulled out of the room.

When the door behind them closed, Hermione whispered "I knew it, we are the last ones! What is going to happen? " The others shrugged, clearly not knowing the answer. Though who could?

"In any case, nothing good. I have heard that the dark lord does not kill muggleborns, but he tortures and let their families be arrested. He either first make them crazy and then let them kill theirselves or if the child is an orphan, teach the child a few lessons so to speak. " Hermione nodded.

"I have also heard about it. He does this because he knows that hurts what gives him more fun. "she said gently. She went on. "And he knows many do not want to live on with the pain so the commit suicide or slowly go crazy due to it. And even if some survive and remain sane, he don't want filth in his kingdom. I had read somewhere that that was the reason for the existence of the muggleborn train. " Tom took in the information and found it strange enough not a bad plan. He thought the day that Potter and he sat on a line never came. Apparently not.

"I can't understand why someone can be so cruel." she sobbed. I can, both the two boys thought.

"Why does the dark lord hate muggleborns and muggles, though?" she muttered. That question was a good one. Tom noticed he didn't knew either. This Potter boy was very different to the other one and if he dared to think it... He liked this one, but only a little bit, no- a tiny bit.

Harry frowned. He wanted to reply on her question, but stopped. He felt someone coming their way. The feeling was confirmed when the door opened with a loud bang. The same man stood in the door opening. He nodded at the remaining four children. Slowly they all got up, with no hope of struggling as it made everything worse for them. All for muttered to each other either luck or a goodbye, knowing the couldn't do it later.

**Sorry for this late chapter. Actually, it would have been longer, but I divided it. So if you thought this was boring, yeah, the next part is better. If you thought, my writings are bad, yeah, will be beta-ed. Also, summer holidays are almost over, so the updates will be less frequent. My apologize. Though a good thing is that I won't put it on hiatus like A Frozen Heart and Master of Death! I will update once in a month or maybe two! I hope that's okay with you. Please encourage me to write through reviews, follow or favours. Thanks in advance!**

**XThefantasyqueen123**

**Words: 2,335**


	4. Chapter 4 Flee and Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4: Flee**

Harry sighed deeply inwardly. He had listened for about five minutes to the long speech of Avery about their 'little adventure'. The Death Eater's eyes betrayed were he was in his speech._ A halfway to go_, Harry thought while his eyes shot to the three people kneeling next right to him. He couldn't see any expression in Tom's eyes, but Harry knew that he was bored too. Next to Tom sat Hermoine who was shaking. She was watching with red eyes from crying to the ground. _Pathetic_, Harry thought. Muggleborns tend to get emotional losing their parents. No, humans tend to get emotional. Such emotions were weak in his opinion. It only holds you back whether it is in power, mind or fate. Take for example killing for revenge. Some can't do it because they are 'light' and follow their 'good' emotions, yet some are able to do it, but many of those are driven insane by emotions that will cause there death.

Harry had emotions as well, but he didn't consider himself human anymore. He was something better. He wouldn't be driven by such useless emotions. Even though the past was continuing haunting him, he wouldn't let himself be affected by weak emotions in the present or future. As if love and sorrow would help him. Those emotions would only lead to failure.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone sobbing. He didn't pay the person any attention. Harry knew it was Samantha due to the other not making any sound. He sighed once more heavily in his thoughts. His eyes shot to the other side of the room. A clock was hanging there. It was ironically. A ticking clock in a myrtyr room. He didn't know why it was hanging there but it served its purpose. In five minutes the train would leave. Five minutes, huh? Maybe..., Harry thought as the three pair parents ran to their children after the 'Lord' gave his permission.

Harry felt a woman hand hitting him in his face. His hand reached out to the place where she hit him. It stung and became red. Harry frowned as he looked at her. The woman had dark hair and looked beaten. He supposed that she was 'his' mother. Nicely imperiused Bella, he thought. The woman began shouting curses at him, but he said nothing and only looked at Tom who had paid attention to the fist that had came at him. Harry felt Tom had the intention to break the other arm. The younger boy shot a glare at him while nobody was looking. Tom luckily understood.

Harry shoved to Hermoine whispering something in her ear, "Run." At the same time a cruciatus flew towards him. He quickly shot wandlessly a bombarda spell. The spells hit each other and a great explosion made the room crumble. A dark mist came up through the impact and Harry knew this was the right chance. He took Hermoine and Tom who were stunned by their sleeves and pulled them with him. His ears caught the sound of more than 3 pair feet, he could only assume the parents and the other girl were following behind.

" Tom right!" He let both of them go en aime his arm at the guard left of him, stunning him. He could hear another scream, meaning that Tom had understood and done his part. Hermoine opened the door and they went out of the dungeons. The prisoners ended up on the floor Harry recognized as the ground floor of his palace. They stayed put for a moment, taking in their enviroment. Then Harry began running in front with the others following him. He was lucky that there were almost no servants in that part of his castle. He knew they were close to the kitchens where many were working due to the diner that would be served soon. He could call himself luckily, yet he had partly anticipated as it difficult not to think of.

Hermoine began to run faster to keep up with Harry. She breathed heavily when she finally managed it.

" We can never escape! We are practically in the serpent's liar!"

" We can!", Harry said.

" You don't even know the way in this maze!" she said desperately. " We will only get more trouble!"

" Listen, we only have to make it to the train. We will be safe then." His eyes looked outside. He pointed in the same direction.

" Look! That's the train I guess." Hermoine looked out of the big windows. She saw a slythering green old train. Smoke was already rising in the air. Hermoine assumed it would leave quickly.

Hermoine noticed she was slacking of and paid her attention looking straight forward. She could she an door faraway.

" Could that", she began. Harry didn't even look behind, but just nodded.

As they where a few metres before the exit, a spell flew over Tom's head, hitting him almost. Tom looked into the direction from where it came. The death eaters had caught up with them by using some secret corridors. All the wands where focused on them. He frowned and looked at Harry who also did.

" Surrender or die." Barty said. There was a moment of silence. Then someone broke it from who Harry had never expected, one of the parents.

" We won't hand them over. Please go everyone!" He heard Hermoine scream in the background.

" I know we won't survive. Our fate has been settled, but yours not. You are not meant to die, please make a happy future. I love you!" Then the parents of Hermoine and Samantha used the things in their enviroment like tables and portraits to either protect themself and their children or attack the death eaters who were laughing at their stupidty.

Tom noticed nobody was running except for their fake parents. He pulled Samantha and Hermoine as hard as possible and lead them to the exit, only to notice that Harry wasn't moving. He was staring blankly at the fighting parents who had trouble as the death eaters began to sent spells back.

"Harry! We need to go!" Tom looked slightly troubled, though he knew he wouldn't really die if not Malfoy was facing him.

"Shut up." he muttered.

"What?!" Tom shouted.

" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He shouted. The spells had stopped as did the attack of the parents. They all stared in Harry's direction. Tom looked worried at his 'little brother', though he didn't feel worried at all. Maybe it was just his body.

Harry grabbed his hair while falling to his knees still shouting. Then in a second it all stopped. He was awkwardly quiet and then the next stage began. He began laughing. First normally and the creepy. His head went up as if he was staring at the ceiling but in fact he had his eyes closed. He put his hands slowly over his eyes. Magic leaked out of his body. First weakly, but without warning a burst of dark rotten magic came out, mainly directed at the parents.

" You are fake. All are fake. Your punishment will be death." he smiled creepy at them. Before the elders could say anything they became nothing more than dust. Then Harry stood facing the others, but before he had another chance to do something he probably would regret, Tom suddenly attacked him, knocking him out when his hit his head on the floor.

_" I love you, little serpent."_

**Sorry, I had no time. I'm 4 days too late. Sorry. More sorry cuz it's really bad written and done in an hour what never happens! Will be edited later. Please cope with this bad version and actually draft. Does there someone exist who write the ideas I have for this story down and writes it out? Really need one .**

**Fic's sly lover: You're welcome. And thanks for that Lucius part. Ya right, guess I'll try it.**

**Anaelyssa: Yes. Yes, they are. ^^**

**I hope you liked the main idea of this chapter and overlook my bad writing, though I don't mind comments made about that.**

**I appreciate a review!**

**XXX Thefantasyqueen123**


	5. Chapter 5 Train Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Train Incident**

**I**t was midnight. The dark sky was filled with many glowing stars. Between the stars there was a moon. It shone brightly, shining it's light on the object that was moving quickly through the empty grasslands. It made a noisy sound which echoed. Its wheels rattled against the rails it was riding in, scaring away the animals that lived in that area.

The noisy object that was riding in the landscape was the muggleborn train, which transported muggleborns to the Light part every year. Normally only mudbloods would sit in it, but this year everything changed. In the first compartment isolated from the others, were four teenagers. The two girls were together sleeping on the gryffindor coloured bench which is ironic since the outside colour of the train was slytherin green.

On the other side to boys were sitting next to each other, still awake. For a long time they said nothing. Tom who sat at the left side of Harry could see the other wasn't in the mood for it. Though he knew he was curious. He wondered what actually happened and why. Tom sighed gripping his head with his hand softly. The longer his questions remain unanswered the worse the headache became. The boy was an enigma, which he both hated and liked. He wanted to solve it, but he couldn't now. For one he still didn't know what the boy was really capable of. Tom was sure that what he saw at Harry's palace sure wasn't everything. And second, he needed to focus on finding out what had happened and how to return everything back.

As hours passed Tom had such a worse migraine that he finally broke the silence.

"Harry, what happened before we got on the train?" he said slowly and quietly, not wanting the girls to wake up and neither annoy Harry, but he already knew he had. Harry turned his gaze slowly to the other boy in the compartment, staring dangerously to Tom. The other Dark Lord wasn't afraid of that gaze, instead he was surprised the Potter boy could make such a face though he hid it well to not make the situation worse.

"You have no right to ask me that." He said emotionless. That unnerved Tom who now wanted to strangle the boy, but that again was a bad idea. He wasn't suicidal. Even though he was immortal through horcruxes the man didn't know if it's effect still worked in this bizarre world. And with Harry immortal too it wouldn't do fine too. Of course there was also the oath which made it not better at all, though... Harry too was bounded by it. Tom wondered if he would take the risk. It wasn't really like him to act reckless like a gryffindor depending only on luck, but he desired to know. And if the worse happened, he guessed the Potterboy wouldn't kill him as he also did not when he tried to kill the young dark lord. In fact it felt the Tom who Potter had spoken about, sounded like a friend.

"I do. I prevented you from revealing too much about us and stopped you destroying everything. I think I've the right to ask it. And by the way I am your brother." He said casually. Tom hadn't expected to say the last part, but oh well, he already said.

Harry continued to stare at the older boy, but after a few minutes he took a deep breath.  
"It's about Sal okay?" he sighed.

"Sal?" Tom said questionably. _He can't mean salazar slytherin,_ Tom thought.

Harry narrowed his green eyes. "You really forgot everything. Even that. Seriously?!"

"It's not that I wanted it." Tom muttered, guessing he should say that.

"..." Tom could feel Harry's eyes studying him. He felt uncomfortable, watching his nemesis study him.

"Not now and neither here." he said curtly.

"Why not? Does it really matters. You managed to almost destroy everything, killed the parents and all in front of the death eaters and the mudbloods. Telling this wouldn't harm us that much." Tom said slightly angrily.

Harry sighed. "Luckily there can't be magic performed in and on the mudblood train. Even though the light can't hear us, the girls and the other mudbloods can. So lower you're voice." He stated. "Well, I admit that whole destruction part was my fault and I have to thank you for getting my control back and modify the mudbloods memories, but I guess even I've my right on privacy. Maybe when the time comes I'll tell you again. Either that or it has come back by then. So don't dare to talk about this further or I'll do something not nice even though you are my... friend..."

Tom almost wanted to puke, but kept his composure. Harry only noticed he was paling. He put his knees to his face and hugged those with his arms. The boy buried his head in his knees. Tom kept staring at the younger boy.

"I love you, my little serpent.", he muttered quietly, but Tom could hear clearly. He choked and became paler. The train just drove in a gap in the ground, so he fell to the ground without warning. After he noticed his was lying on the ground, he stared at Harry who did no effort to hide his smirk.

"You did this on purpose." Tom said upset.

Harry stared to him superior. "Maybe.", he said innocently. "You got what you wanted."

"I'm not gay. I don't need your love.", he scowled.

"You are. You know, once I sent 200 girls and one boy to the court. It was for you to choose someone you liked. Each time you dumped a girl you left with Timothy. It's obviously that you're gay." he snickered. "And I'm sure you need my love. I'm so great obviously and everybody wants my love."

"Except for the other part.", Tom muttered inwardly, though Harry could just catch up.

"Oh, dear Tommy brother. You surely don't belong to the other side, which means you need my L- ahh."

" Ouch."

There was a loud bang. Tom opened his eyes and stared right into the emerald-green eyes. He could see pleasure and something sadistic in his eyes. Then he felt something in his mouth he hadn't noticed before. He eyes glided to his mouth where he could not only see his lips, but Harry's too, sealed on his lips. Tom did something he rarely did, panicking. He didn't know what to do, his brain failed to give him any information, while on the other hand Harry just stared calmly at the other.

After a few seconds staying in that position, Harry unsealed his lips and got off Tom who by now felt the pain that flew through his body.

" That was fun. Damn her." Tom wondered what Harry was talking about, but before he could say anything he continued.

"Really she's so uncreative. A second big gap in the ground, anyway Tommy-dear did you liked it?" Harry asked sweetly yet with a dangerous tone behind it.

Tom decided not to answer as he didn't know what to say. It felt really strange yet okay? That was where his face became green. Harry noticed too.

"It's not that bad." he said indignantly. "By the why don't worry, I'm not gay and neither have I feelings for you like lovers."

Tom was relieved hearing the last part, but deep inside it felt strange, though he didn't know why.

"You know, she really hates you for doing that to me or rather you. Sorry, no actually I'm not, but you know you shouldn't kiss your superiors or brother, so..."

Before Tom could complain, he could see the other one's hands coming his direction. With his body in pain there was no way to flight. He could feel a hand in his neck. Then he completely blacked out, seeing Harry's smirk and frown before he lost his conciousness.

* * *

**Wow I finally updated faster. Here you go guys. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 still isn't edited yet, but not gonna do soon, but will try. This chapter is better than the last one in my opinion, but it's still a draft, so it will be edited too (and beta-ed)**

**Next is someone called vampiric girl (not sure). She asked me if I could ask you guys to write a jackXwill fic/doujinshi because there aren't much. If you decide to do I would be happy to read it. ^^**

**Also, I don't know how, but I'm gonna write a new fic about prince of tennis, so again I will update less, but still two months at least one chapter.**

**Please review, favour or follow.**

**XXX**


End file.
